


With Spring

by happycottage



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Short & Sweet, Slow Burn, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, but like... not really its just from his perspective, idk?? i wrote this in one day and i really like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happycottage/pseuds/happycottage
Summary: When snowdrops worm their way through the frozen Earth, signifying the long awaited season of Spring- a season of love, foreshadowing the return of loved ones- Moomintroll waits. Every year he waits, and he waits, and he pines.





	With Spring

With spring came the blossoming of flowers, worming through what was left of the cold winter snow to reveal colourful blossoms, bringing back life to Moominvalley. The birds chirped their sweet melody and all those who hibernated woke up on the first day of spring to be greeted by all the lovely sounds and sights the new season brought.

  
With spring came excitement and joy for Moomintroll. Though he had been asleep for those long winter months, he woke up with a longing in his heart for Snufkin. Snufkin, his loyal friend, with infinitely deep mocha eyes and a warm smile, always there to listen to him. Every year he returned with a new bittersweet tune that was two parts happy and one part sad, and every year they were  _almost_ inseparable, though not quite. He danced with the Snorkmaiden, and Snufkin with the younger Mymble- halfway into the night, he'd join the Hemulens in playing sweet tunes with his harmonica- and Moomintroll would find himself fantasizing about Snufkin as he twirled Snorkmaiden, imagining her soft paws were replaced with Snufkin's warm hands, and that the two were dancing together in harmony, humming a familiar tune. 

Yes, Moomintroll pined. He pined for Snufkin- he yearned to hear his voice and hear his laughter- the small chuckle that he made when amused but moreso the happy guffaw that escaped him when he was absolutely hysterical, doubted over with laughter. He dreamt of Snufkin playing his harmonica and composing a song just for him and nobody else, crafted with love in mind. Their soft hands intertwined as they walked alone in the forest, surrounded only by falling brown and orange leaves in the autumn and their legs intertwined, arms wrapped around each other as they hibernated together during the winter. These fantasies would never become true. Moomintroll was well aware of this, and so he pined, and pined, and pined, and every year was the same.

Moomintroll did not mind the pining. With every spring came his best friend, bringing Moomintroll infinite amounts of joy that only he could provide, and that was enough for poor lovestruck Moomintroll.

When Moomintroll awoke from hibernation, he glanced out of the window, his tail whipping about excitedly when he recognized Snufkin's faint figure in the distance. If he strained his hearing hard enough, he could just barely feel the soothing melody of Snufkin's harmonica, playing a familiar tune that was just the right mix of light and sorrow. He dashed out of the door and down the stairs, ignoring Little My's crude remark on how he admired Snufkin so.

"Snufkin!" He called out, dashing up to the bridge they met every year. His steps were messy and clumsy and he stumbled down the hill. Snufkin glanced up and smiled the same warm smile he smiled every year as he perched up on the side of the bridge before continuing to play his song. It was one Moomintroll had heard a thousand times before;  _'All Small Beasts Should Have Bows in Their Tails'_ , one of Little My's favourites- but it was just as beautiful as he remembered.

"Hi, Snufkin!" He said happily once he was at the bridge, resting his head on the rail where Snufkin sat on and trying to nonchalantly catch his breath. He waited until Snufkin was done to continue speaking, simply enjoying the music he played. "Have you composed a new spring tune yet?"

"In fact, Moomintroll, I have." Snufkin smiled warmly, and Moomintroll's heart fluttered in a way only he could ever make it.

"May I hear?"

"Of course," He smiled, bringing his harmonica to his lips. The melody Snufkin played was ethereal and comforting, and Moomintroll longed to take his hand or to press a gentle kiss to his cheek.

He knew his wish would remain forever ungranted, never to come true, and that was alright. Spring was here, and so was Snufkin, and that was enough for Moomintroll.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it. This is my first fanfiction in three years, and since I'm a lovey-dovey mess, I thought it'd be nice to do something soft and sweet. I might write more if this is well received!
> 
> My tumblr is @kcjenkinsoffical if you'd ever like to reach out to me! :o)


End file.
